Pony Chara!
by jxz
Summary: Twilight y Spike han despertado con huevos en sus camas! ahora conocerán a los Shugo Charas, y aventuras increíbles les ocurrirán, junto con sus amigas y sus Charas, en la búsqueda del Embrión!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight cerró la biblioteca. en un dia asi, muchos ponies habian pedido libros, y la biblioteca ya casi no tenia ninguno.

"no puedo creer que todos esos ponies hayan querido leer tantos libros!" dijo Spike, su leal amigo, 'hijo' y ayudante. "es como si alguien les hubiera hecho un hechizo para leer!" volteó a ver a Twilight, y dijo:"no fuiste tu, cierto?"

twilight lo miró con una mirada de enojo, y luego se rió, mientas decia"la verdad ya no hago eso, no despues de la ulima vez."

"si, no me lo recuerdes."dijo el joven dragon."la ultima vez, tuve que separar al doctor y a Big Mac, y creeme, eso no fue facil."

Twilight se rió con la imagen de Spike enfrentandose a un amo del tiempo y un supremamente fuerte Pony. luego recordó que Big Macintosh tenia su Smarty Pants.

"oye, Spike, quieres venir a Sweet Apple Acres?" preguntó la Unicornio."quiero ver como esta mi muñeca."

"claro, despues de todo, no tengo nada que hacer." dijo Spike. se acercó a Twilight, mientras ella hacia que su cuerno brillara intensamente, alistandose para transportarse a ella y a Spike a la granja.

"Owlowiscious, Peewee, les dejo a cargo de la biblioteca, no nos fallen!" Twilight le dijo a las mascotas de ella y Spike. el uho y el bebe fenix se miraron, y levantaron una ala cada uno, como un saludo militar. entonces Twilight y Spike se transportaron.

al llegar a Sweet Apple Acres, la Pony y el dragon se acercaron al granero, donde suponian que estaban su amiga Applejack y su familia.

"segura que es bueno llegar sin decir antes que veniamos?" preguntó Spike.

"es solo una visita pequeña, no creo que nada pase." dijo Twilight, confiada, mientras aria la puerta del granero tranquilamente. sin embargo, lo ue encontr´ahi, eran sus 5 mejores amigas, hablando entre si. no se dieron cuenta que Twilight o Spike estaban ahi. parecian muy metidas en su conversación.

"y, como dices que se llama ese huevo?" pregunto Rarity, la mas generosa que Twilight conoció. lo mas raro era que le hablaba al techo, al igual que las demás. Twilight quizo acercarse, pero Spike la detuvo. le lanzó una mirada, como si quisiera decir "estan ocupadas, con algo, no nos metamos."

"y ustedes, quienes dicen que son?" preguntó Applejack, la mas trabajadora en Ponyville, despues de su hermano.

"oh, oh! yo se!" dijo Pinkie Pie, la pony mas hiperactiva en toda Equestria."son Shugo Charas, nuestros verdaderos yo, es verdad?"

las chicas se callaron, mientras que parecian escuchar el viento. Twilight y Spike se preguntaron entre ellos, susurrando.

"verdadero yo? que es eso?" preguntó Twilight.

"no se, pero quisiera saber que es mi verdadero yo." dijo Spike, viendo a sus amigas.

"... sabes que? yo tambien." dijo la pony violeta, sonriendo, mientras salian del granero. despues de todo, buscaban a Big Mac, no a sus amigas. desafortunadaente, Big Mac no se encontraba, habia salido a ver a su familia en Manehattan.

"bueno, eso fue una perdida de tiempo." dijo Spike, al regresar a casa, esta vez caminando.

"no se Spike, me pareció interesante lo que las chicas decian." dijo Twilight.

"si, **APARTE** de eso, digo."el joven dragón se corrigió.

al llegar a casa, Twilight arregló unos libros, y Spike hizo la cena. ambos no podian olvidar lo que dijo Pinkie en el granero.

'verdadero yo... cual será mi verdadero yo?' los dos se preguntaron en la cena, pero no se lo dijeron al otro. finalmente llegó la hora de dormir, y los dos se fueron a sus camas.

al dia siguiente, el grito que se escuchó en toda Equestria, pasando por Appleloosa, en Canterlot, haciendo que la estatua de Discord se tapara los oidos(es el espiritu del caos, no traten de entender), asustó al las princesas, hizo que Derpy hiciera caer cinco yunques dentro del TARDIS, despertó a todos los ponies en Ponyville e hizo que Cloudsdale se alejara unos cetimetros del suelo, provino de la biblioteca. los responsables? Twilight Sparkle y Spike, quienes habian encontrado huevos en sus camas! los huevos en la cama de Twilight eran: uno amarillo, con el simbolo de su elemento de la armonia, la magia; uno de color azul, con diseños de su elemento(otra vez) pero organizados en tres lineas alrededor del Huevo; y un huevo rosa, con el diseño de una copa de campeonato en su centro. el huevo que apareció en la cama de Spike tenia un diseño de un par de lanzas entrecruzadas.

"que son estos?!" exclamó Spike. "soy varón! no puedo poner huevos!"

"y yo ni siquiera podria ser capaz de poner huevos!" gritó Twilight, tan asustada como su ayudante. en ese moento, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, y de ella salieron sus amigas.

"dulzura, esas bien?" preguntó Applejack." te escuché-" su voz se cortó cuando vió los huevos en la cama de su amiga y de Spike.

"ohhhh! tiene tres! tiene tres!" exclamó Pinkie, saltando por todo el lugar.

"y mi Spiky-Wikey tiene uno!" dijo Rarity, fijandose en el huevo del bebe dragon.

"...yay..." dijo la timida Fluttershy, mientras se escuchaba un *squee* proveniente de ella.

"bien! ahora no tendremos que ocultarle nada a ella o a Spike!" exclamó la muy exitada Rainbow Dash, mientras volaba en circulos.

"oculta-que pasa aqui!? que son esos huevos? como saben de ellos?" preguntó Twilight, muy asombrada por lo que estaba pasando.

"bueno, creo que nosotras podemos explicarlo." dijo una vocecita dentro del cabello de Fluttershy. su cabello se revolvió, y de este salió una criaturita, como un mono sin pelo, en una ropa de aventurera. su cabello solo estaba en su cabeza, y era de un color gris. basicamente, era una micro-version... rara de Daring Do. incluso usaba su ropa. la criaturita voló hacia Twilight, y dijo:"hola! me llamo Ishina! chicas, salgan!"

a la orden de Ishina, otras criaturitas salieron de las melenas del resto de las chicas.

"hola, me llamo Geiju." dijo la criatura que salió del cabello de AppleJack. era igual a la que habia salido de Fluttershy, pero su cabello era azul y largo, y usaba ropa de artista. sus ojos eran verdes.

"y yo soy Keiki!" exclamó la criaturita que salió de Pinkie Pie. su cabello estaba en un par de coletas rosa, con un broche en forma de pastelillo. Twilight se dió cuenta que Pinkie tenia el mismo broche en su cabello. la ropa de Keiki era muy linda, una especie de Loli.

"mucho gusto, soy Fasshon y ella es Hon." dijo una criaturita, cuyos ojos eran amarillos, y su cabello era de un color naranja,como los de la que estaba a su lado. sin embargo, la diferencia era que mientras Hon tenia un libro, y su ropa parecia la de una bibliotecaria(no Twilight, una verdadera bibliotecaria), Fasshon usaba un vestido un poco elegante con los colores del arcoiris.

"y yo soy Shoki! gusto en conocerte, Twiler!" dijo la ultima craturita. su cabello violeta estaba en punta, y llevaba una ropa parecida a la que esas ponies en Hoofington solian usar(punk). Twilight se asombró un poco con el sobrenombre, pero lo soportó.

"Shoki, querida! no puedes presentarte, y darle un sobrenombre a todo pony que conozcas!" dijo Rarity.

"buen, es lo que tu quieres, Raryrary! recuerdas por que nací?" le dijo la mencionada criaturita.

"pues claro! o crees que estarias aun aqui si no?" le dijo Fasshon. ambas criaturitas se vieron, y chispas saltaron en el aire, como cuando Rarity le pedia a Rainbow que deje ser su modelo.

"vamos chicas! no hay razon para enojarse! sonrian, sonrian!" dijo Keiki, flotando entre ellas.

"si, Fasshon, tienes la misma capacidad de calmarte que Rainbow." dijo Hon, ganandse una mirada de muerte de las dos mencionadas.

"que son?" Spike le preguntó a Ishina.

"somos Shugo Charas, los verdaderos yo de las chicas, lo que desean ser." dijo Ishina, asombrando a los dos confundidos, pony y dragon.

"ustedes... son con quienes las chicas hablaban anoche, verdad?" preguntó Twilght.

"como lo sabes?!" exclamaron las Ponies.

"bueno, anoche buscaba a Macintosh, ya sabes, para ver como estaba mi Smarty Pants, y las vimos en el granero, hablandole al aire." explicó Twilight. entonces Shoki se acerco a sus ojos, y le dijo "oye! a quien llamas aire!?"

"lo siento, quise decir que PARECÍA que hablaban con el aire." la unicornio violeta se corrigió. Twilight vió a Spike luego, quien le devolvió la mirada, ambos pensando en como Rarity podria desear ser alguien asi.

"y... desearon ver sus erdaderos yo?" pregunto Hon, mientras leia un libro que encontró en la biblioteca.

"si, creo que si lo hicimos." fue la respuesta de ambos.

"bueno!" dijo Pinkie, apareciendo entre todos, Keiki sobre ella. "vamos a ser todos amigos, verdad?"

"amigos... con ellos?" dijo Twilight, nerviosa."no lo se..."

"oye, acepta su amistad! se que quieres!" dijo una voz que solo Twilight escuchó. su huevo empezó a moverse,pero nadie lo notó.

"escucharon eso?" preguntó Twilight.

"no... que?" dijo Spike.

" ohhh, aqui viene... " cantaron Keiki y Pinkie a la vez. antes de que Spike pudieran preguntar que iba a pasar, Twilight volvió a escuchar la misma voz.

"de una Pony que no puede hacer aigos a una Pony amistosa! _Chara Change!_"

en la cabeza de la pony violeta apareció un broche con la forma de su elemento, con un color amarillo. Twilight sonrió y dijo "saben, si quiero ser amiga de ustedes! lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero!"

Spike estaba asombrado con el cambio de personalidad de su amiga, pero el resto no pareció asustarse por eso. parecia que esperaban eso. en ese momento, el broche en la cabeza de Twilight desapareció, y ella cambió su rostro de alegria, a confusion, y, finalmente, a verguenza.

"lo siento, no se que me pasó!" dijo Twilight, mientras enterraba su cabeza en unas almohadas cercanas.

"yo si se, querida." dijo Rarity, mientras se acercaba a uno de los huevos de Twiight, mientras este se movia mas. finalente, esta flotó hasta Twilight, y se rompió en dos, mostrando a una chara. su cabello era rubio, el mismo color de sus ojos, y estaba cogido en una cola de caballo_**(vieron lo que hice ahi?)**_ que colgaba hacia un lado. llevaba una ropa de dos piezas, una falda amarilla y una camiseta naranja. en su cabello estaba el mismo broche que Twilight tenia hace unos instantes. "hola!" dijo la chara."soy Yujin, tu primer Shugo Chara!"

* * *

_**en un dia! hice este capitulo de esta historia en un dia! pueden creer eso?!**_

_***Ahem* en too caso, les presento el primer capitulo! el segundo esta en producción, y saldrá pronto(claro, asumiendo que mis comics no me absorban.)**_

_**Mark fuera, paz!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hace un par de semanas:**_

"señor, hemos localizado el Embrion."

"seguro que es el Embrion real? no creo que deba recordarte el fiasco de hace unos meses..."

"si, es cierto, la central de Neighpon fue desactivada por esa chica."

"no se preocupen! esta vez estoy seguro que es real, es está ubicado en Ponyville!"

"oh, vamos! ahi?"

"eh? que pasa con ese pueblo?"

"no lo sabes? ahi viven los elementos de la armonia!"

"... bueno, total, el Embrion no es tan importante, ver-"

"iremos a Ponyville."

"QUE?!"

"aún si los elementos estan ahi, si no tienen charas, no podrán detenernos. esta vez, Easter conseguirá el Embrion, y deseará el control total!"

"me pregunto que tan malo sería si esas Ponies tuvieran Charas..."

* * *

_**hace una semana:**_

en un pueblo de Neighpon, una unicornio roja de melena rosa estaba guardando unas cosas en una maleta.

"y por que vamos a ese pueblo?" una chara de cabello azul dijo.

la pony terminó de colocarse su ropa, con su cuerno, colocandose su broche rojo en forma de X."porque mis padres quieren que  
vaya con mi prima Twilight, y aprenda algo sobre magia."

"tu prima, la estudiante de la princesa Celestia?" una chara de cabellos rubios y traje de estrella pop preguntó. la pony  
asintió.

"si, creo que es mejor si mejoras tu magia." dijo una Chara de cabello rosa. "despues de todo, acabaste la primaria, y aún no  
sabes controlarla completamente. o debo recordarte el incidente con el chocolate?"

eso puso furiosa a la unicornio rosa."oye! no sabia si podría levitarlo! no es mi culpa que hubiera explotado!"

"no sería asombroso que tu prima tuviera charas?" una chara de cabello rubio, y vestido de cocinera preguntó.

"no lo creo. despues de todo, cuales son las posibilidades de que dos ponies de una misma familia tengan Charas?"

* * *

"chara? Yujin? que?" Twilight estaba confundida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. sus amigas tenian criaturitas flotantes,  
llamadas charas, las cuales eran, segun ellas, sus verdaderos yo.

"si, soy tu verdadero yo!" Yujin dijo, mientras saltaba de la melena de Twilight, y saludaba a todas las demás charas. "hola,  
soy Yujin! y quero ser amiga de todas las charas en este pueblo!"

"mucho gusto, Yujini!" Shoki saludó. "soy Shoki, la Chara mas en onda aqui!"

"en serio? te gustaria ser mi amiga?" Yujin preguntó. Shoki abrazó a la Chara recien nacida, y le dijo "claro que si! despues  
de todo, pareces muy en onda!"

"si! tengo una nueva amiga!" Yujin exclamó, mientras volaba a traves del arbol-biblioteca.

"oigan, no entiendo nada." dijo Twilight, su melena empezando a encenderse en flamas."me podrían explicar que es lo que  
ocurre?"

"yo lo hare, si no te importa." dijo Hon. "somos Shugo Charas, la personificación de lo que nuestros dueños quieren ser."

"entonces, Rainbow Dash quiere ser una comelibros, y una chica refinada?" Spike dijo, burlandose de la pegaso. luego, empezó a reirse incontrolablemente. sin embargo, un pesuñazo de Dash lo calló... al mismo tiempo que lo dejó inconciente.

"Dash!" replicaron Fasshon y Twilight.

"creo que me pase..." dijo Dash.

"tu... crees?" Spike dijo, quien se habia recuperado del golpe.

"en serio Dash, deberias comportarte mas femeninamente!" dijo Fasshon.

"oh, claro! y despues tendré que usar ropas elegantes? ni lo sueñes!" Dash replicó. entonces Twilight recordó su anterior compromiso, el de hace una semana.

"oh, no! acabo de recordar! mi prima viene hoy!" exclamó la unicornio.

"tu prima?" preguntó Applejack.

"si, mi prima! recuerdan que les conté sobre un pariente lejano de Neighpon, quien venia a aprender algo de magia?"

"oh, por supuesto!" Rarity exclamó. "me dijiste que siempre usaba ropas, asi que te pedí que me permitieras usarla como una modelo!"

"oh, claro..." dijo Twilight.

"en ese caso, espero que seamos amigas con ella!" Yujin exclamó, mientras Pinkie y Keiki saltaban juntas, pensando en una nueva amiga.

"no se. quiero decir, antes de que Yujin naciera, no podia ver Charas." dijo Twilight.

"bueno, aun asi seré buena amiga de ella!" Yujin exclamó.

"pero..."

de repente, alguien golpeó la puerta de la libreria.

"quien es?" Spike preguntó.

"soy la prima de Twilight! esta aqui?" una voz preguntó detras de la puerta.

"oh, Heart! si, estoy aqui! entra!" dijo Twilight.

la puerta se abrió, para mostrar a una unicornio roja, de melena rosa, y con un atuendo de escuela de Neighpon.

"chicas, dejenme presentarles a mi prima, Heart Sparkle."

"mucho gusto." dijo Heart. en ese momento, cuatro Charas salieron de las bolsas de la unicornio, y fijaron sus ojos en Twilight.

"no parece muy poderosa, segura que es la estudiante de la princesa Celestia?" preguntó la chara de cabello rosa.

"no parece poderosa, pero tiene gran magia. lo siento." dijo una de las charas de cabello rubio."ademas... siento otro tipo de magia en ella, casi como la nuestra."

"crees que tenga Charas?" la chara de cabello azul preguntó.

"eso sería bueno! tendriamos una nueva amiga!" dijo la otra chara de cabello rubio. ante la mencion de amigas, Yujin saltó del cabello de Twilight, quien estaba en shock ante las cuatro charas que habian llegado con Heart, al igual que casi todas las Ponies y Charas, excepto Pinkie y Keiki.

"si! mas amigas! me llamo Yujin, y quiero ser amiga de todas las charas en este pueblo!" exclamó la chara. las otras cuatro estaban asombradas, pero alegres.

"te dijimos que podria ser posible que tu prima tuviera charas!" exclamó la pelirosa.

"solo lo dijo Suu!" replicó Heart.

"y tenia razon!" exclamó la chara, Suu, sonriendo.

"esas charas... son tuyas?" Twilight preguntó, sin salir de su asombro.

"bueno... si. hace un par de años, desee saber cual era mi verdadero yo, y ellas nacieron." Heart explicó.

"eso me pasó anoche! de hecho, tengo tres charas, pero solo Yujin ha salido." dijo Twilight. Yujin estaba jugando con Suu. "y... quienes son?"

"bueno, creo que es mejor si las presento." dijo Heart. "la de cabello rosa es Ran, algo loca-"

"Oye!" Ran dijo.

"pero es una buena amiga y chara. la de cabello azul es Miki, una sabelotodo-"

"No lo soy!" dio Miki.

"que es muy artistica. la pequeña cocinera es Suu. algo... diferente. positiva, y casi nunca se enoja. y la ultima es Dia. es algo mistica, pero siempre es positiva, y me ayuda a ser mas... brillante."

"mucho gusto." dijeron las dos charas. Shoki se acercó a ellas.

"gusto en conocerlas, Rani, Mikiri, Suru y Diamond!" exclamó la Chara, mientras Rarity se enrojecia por los sobrenombres que la Chara les habia puesto.

"umm... gracias?" dijo Dia, algo confundida.

"Bien! ahora será mas facil encontrar el Embrión!" Applejack gritó. Twilight y Yujin estaban confusas por lo que la granjera habia dicho, pero Heart y sus charas estaban sorprendidas.

"el...que?" Twilight preguntó.

"el Embrion, querida." dijo Rarity."es-"

"un Huevo, que puede conceder deseos." Heart dijo. las Mane 6 estaban asombradas por el conocimiento de la unicorino.

"si... como lo sabías?" Hon preguntó.

"porque... yo solía buscar el Embrión."


End file.
